


Real Men

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Two handsome older wizards have been eyeing Hermione for months but haven't made their move.  She decides to make it for them.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 293
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	1. Chapter 1

“What are we doing in here, Hermione? Shouldn’t we head to Molly’s Christmas party?”

“No,” Hermione said, shaking her head at Remus. “We won’t be going to that.” She’d been waiting long enough for 12 Grimmauld Place to be empty, and she was going to make the most of this rare opportunity.

“We aren’t?” Sirius asked, frowning. “I’ve been looking forward to Molly’s fudge all week!”

“I know you have,” she said. “But there’s something you’ve been wanting, both of you, for a lot longer than that. And tonight you’re going to get it.”

Remus raised his eyebrows. “Oh? And what might that be?”

Hermione’s answer couldn’t be simpler. “Me.” To make her intentions clearer, she kicked off her shoes and bent down to pull off her socks. She felt Sirius’ eyes checking out her cleavage as she bent, and it made her grin. They really were painfully obvious.

“Wh-what are you talking about, Hermione?” Remus said, sounding nervous. “We would-I would never—“

“You aren’t as subtle as you think you are, Remus,” she said. She got back to her feet and shook her head at him. “You might not be as obvious as Sirius, who never misses a chance to walk behind me so he can stare at my arse, or to look down my cleavage like he just did.” She paused to glance at Sirius, who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, knowing he’d been caught and not bothering to deny it. It didn’t surprise her that he was the less resistant of the two; Harry’s godfather was a known flirt. It was Remus who was going to be harder, but she knew she’d get to him in no time. “But don’t think I didn’t notice how long your eyes lingered on my legs in my cheerleader costume at Halloween, or that erection you tried to hide when I ‘accidentally’ sat on your lap last week.”

“You did that on purpose?” Remus said, shocked. So shocked that he forgot to deny the hard cock she’d felt poking her arse through his trousers that night. “But why?”

“Because I’m sick of you two doing nothing but staring,” she said. Her hands went to her jumper, and she began to pull it up, exposing more and more of her supple young body by the second. “I’m tired of waiting for you to make you damn move and shag me already, so now I’m making the move.” She pulled the jumper over her head and tossed it aside, leaving only her bra on her chest. It was the sexiest bra she owned, a lacy purple thing that pushed up her already impressive chest, making it even more tempting.

“But, but the age difference,” Remus protested feebly, though she didn’t miss the fact that his eyes kept drifting down to her chest despite his best effort to maintain eye contact. “And you were my student, and—“

“I’m not your student anymore, ‘professor,” she pointed out. “That was years ago. I’m all grown up now.”

“You certainly are,” Sirius said, whistling in appreciation as he stared at her. Unlike Remus, he wasn’t bothering to hide how much he wanted her.

“That’s not helping, Sirius,” Remus said faintly, though he couldn’t bring himself to look away as Hermione unzipped her jeans and began to shimmy them down her legs. “Yes, I know you aren’t a little girl anymore. I’m very aware of that, much as I’ve tried not to be. But what about the age difference? We’re both old enough to be your father.”

“So what?” Hermione said. She got the jeans down around her ankles and kicked them away, revealing her matching purple knickers. “I’ve been with a couple blokes my age. They don’t know what they’re doing. I need a man, a real man. Luckily for me I have two of them here with me, and I’m betting they can give me the good hard shag I’ve needed for months.” 

“Lucky for you indeed,” Sirius said. Hermione grinned at him and reached down to undo her bra, but he stopped her. “Let me do that,” he said. He stepped forward, took her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Hermione moaned into the kiss, happy that at least one of them needed no more convincing. Sirius was a known womanizer back in his youth, and part of that had definitely been knowing how to kiss. She was pleased to discover that it was a skill that had not left him even if he had been out of practice for years. She moved her lips against his, wanting to return his kiss with equal passion and heat.

Sirius broke the kiss, leaving her gasping. He spun her around in his arms so her back was pressed to his chest, and reached around her body to grope at her chest through her bra. Hermione groaned, loving the feel of a real man’s hands on her, a confident, experienced man rather than a timid young man closer to her own age. With her back to Sirius, she was in the perfect position to stare into Remus’ eyes. She saw the lust there, the desire overwhelming his conscience as he watched his best friend grope the young woman they shared a mutual attraction for. It excited her even further. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long before Remus joined in as well and she had two handsome older gentlemen’s hands on her.

For the first time in her life, a man got Hermione’s bra off without any fumbling. The hands of her friend’s godfather were steady and sure as he undid the clasp in the front and pulled her bra off of her chest. She watched Remus closely as her breasts were exposed to his eyes, and grinned at the raw lust she saw there. It wasn’t the full moon so she didn’t need to fear the werewolf even if he’d forgotten to take his wolfsbane, but it seemed a different sort of beast would soon be assaulting her.

Lupin didn’t have much time to ogle her, because Sirius quickly took her tits in his hands and began to grope them again, this time without her pesky bra in the way. Again Hermione reveled in his firm touch. Her previous lovers had been so hesitant to touch her like they’d clearly wanted to, so afraid of doing something wrong that they’d treated her like something fragile. There was nothing hesitant in Sirius’ touch. He saw what he wanted and he took it, giving her tits a squeeze and playing with her nipples. This was a true man, one who was going to give her what she needed for the first time.

“Merlin, how long I’ve been dreaming about taking you into my arms and playing with your tits just like this, you hot little witch,” Sirius groaned. He kissed her behind the ear, making her shiver.

“Do it,” she gasped. “Touch me! Show me what it’s like to be with a real wizard, a real man!”

“With pleasure, love,” Sirius said. He gave her breasts another squeeze and lightly bit her neck. “Time’s running out, Remus. If you don’t get over yourself and get your stubborn arse over here, I’ll keep this lovely young witch all to myself.”

Remus had been wavering already, and his friend’s very real promise to go forward with or without him proved to be the thing that pushed him over the edge. He crossed the room, and there was zero uncertainty in his eyes now as he stepped forward and kissed Hermione. She groaned into his mouth, enjoying being taken by him. He was every bit as good a kisser as Sirius, only in a different way. Sirius was more about pressing a kiss on her and encouraging her to reciprocate. Remus wasn’t interested in getting her to kiss him back; he was here to dominate her. His lips firmly claimed hers, and his tongue demanded entry into her mouth, entry she happily granted. He took over for his friend in squeezing her breasts, while Sirius grinded against her from behind, letting her feel his hard cock rubbing against her arse through his trousers. When she reached out with her hand and rubbed at Remus through his trousers, she could feel he was just as hard as the other man. She had two hard cocks ready and waiting for her, and she wasn’t going to make them wait any longer.

Hermione broke away from them both and dropped to her knees between them. She’d waited long enough for them, and wasn’t going to wait anymore. She impatiently stripped them both of their trousers and boxers, not stopping until she had two hot, hard cocks within her reach. How fortunate she was, to have two well-hung men right here for the taking. She didn’t need to take any time to think about which one she’d take on first, because she was going to make sure neither of her lovers went ignored. While it was Sirius’ cock that her mouth went to first, her hand shot out to wrap around Remus’ length at the same time. She smooched Sirius’ cockhead and ran her tongue across his tip while her hand, already moisturized just for this very moment, began to move up and down on Remus.

She threw herself into what she was doing. It was so much better, so much MORE than anything she’d ever felt before, and it threatened to overwhelm her. This wasn’t her first time giving a blowjob, but Sirius’ cock was far longer and wider than the two she’d sucked in the past. She was having to dig deeper and push herself harder than she ever had before, but she was more than happy to do so. Having a dick like this here for her to play with, to feel and to kiss and to suck on, was well worth the added effort she had to put in. She worked her head up and down his length, gradually taking more of him in as she got used to fitting his larger cock inside her mouth. And she didn’t forget Remus at any point; her hand continued to wank him without pause even as she taught herself how to suck a real man’s cock.

“Good girl, Hermione,” Sirius groaned. “You’re sucking me so well. You’re such a good little cocksucker, aren’t you?”

Hermione felt a thrill shoot through her at the lewd praise. Dirty talk wasn’t something she had much experience in, and she found that it motivated her to bob her head even faster and take his massive cock down even deeper. She wanted this, wanted to be his good little cocksucker. But not just his. She wanted to do the same for Remus, wanted to make her normally gentle and kind former professor go crazy with lust and become addicted to her and what she could do for him. She pulled her head off of Sirius and turned so she could begin to suck Remus instead. Lupin’s cock was not quite as thick as that of Sirius, but he did have his friend beat when it came to length. All in all, she had two very impressive dicks to sample.

“That’s so good, Hermione,” Remus sighed. “You’re doing an excellent job, but I would have expected nothing less from you. You always were impressive at whatever you set your mind to.”

It was a very different from of praise than what Sirius gave her, but she appreciated it just as much. It seemed to fit each of their personalities perfectly, Sirius being the cocky alpha male who loved to talk dirty, and Remus being the kindly former professor who gave her positive reinforcement. Both approaches motivated her to give them all that she had.

She switched back and forth from one cock to the other, bobbing her head on one of the handsome older men for a minute or two before shifting and taking the other into her mouth. Neither man had to wait for long before her mouth was back on him, and she kept him satisfied even during that short wait by wanking his cock and making sure he stayed hard and ready for her. It made her feel like a porn star, using her mouth and both of her hands to get two men off at the same time. The old Hermione would have been scandalized by the comparison, but the present day Hermione was more comfortable in her own skin and with her own sexuality, and the idea of being the personal porn star of these two handsome older men thrilled her.

Hermione would have been happy to keep that going indefinitely, but Remus took that option away from her. Without warning, he began to cum inside of her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her initial instinct was to pull her mouth off of him. She prevented herself from doing so at the last minute though. If she really wanted to embrace her sexuality, doing what she’d done before at the end of blowjobs and having him finish on her hand wasn’t going to cut it. It was too late to pull off an impressive facial, so the best option was to stay right where she was and swallow his cum. That proved to be no simple task, since he came for longer than her previous lovers, but she had never been a quitter. She took it all in and swallowed it all down her throat proudly. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Remus afterwards to show off her success, and he groaned.

“Sorry about that, Hermione,” he said, wiping his brow. “It’s been some time, and it snuck up on me before I knew it.”

“It’s okay,” she reassured him. “But will you be able to get hard again tonight? I was really hoping to get fucked by both of you tonight.”

Remus chuckled. “With a lovely young thing like you here to inspire me? I don’t think we have anything to worry about. Just give this old man some time.”

“And in the meantime, you have another old rogue here to keep you company,” Sirius said. He held his hand down to her, and she allowed him to pull her to her feet. His hands immediately went to her knickers, pulling them down her legs and getting her fully naked. “You shaved?” he said, sounding surprised. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

“I wanted to be nice and pretty for you both,” she said, happy he seemed pleased with her absence of hair. “Do you like it?”

“I do,” he said. He reached between her legs and rubbed her smooth lips with his pointer finger. “It makes me want to spend hours eating you out.”

She shivered at the thought of her horny old dog licking her for the rest of the night, but reluctantly shook her head. “I’d love that, but another time,” she said. “You two have been getting me worked up for months with your stares, and I can’t wait any longer. Please, Sirius, fuck me.”

“I’ve never been one to refuse the request of a beautiful young woman,” he said, giving her that charming smile of his. “How about you get on your hands and knees?”

“Doggy style?” she said, amused. “How fitting, Padfoot.” She assumed the position though, crawling onto the bed and getting down on all fours for him. She heard a rustling that she could only assume was him taking off his shirt, and then he climbed onto the bed behind her.

“Hope you’re ready for this, because I’ve never been good about taking it easy,” he warned her. 

“Good,” she said. She bit her lip as she felt his cock press against her entrance. “I don’t want easy. I don’t want you to make love to me. I want you to fuck me.”

“Then you’ve found the right dog,” he said. He pushed forward, and then he was inside of her.

“OH!” Hermione gasped. She wasn’t a virgin, but this was easily the biggest dick she’d taken, and as a result she felt fuller than ever before. He gave her no time to get used to his hefty cock though. His warning had been justified, because there was no slow entry here, no easing her into this. He fucked her hard right from the very beginning, slamming into her from behind and forcing his cock in and out of her as fast as he could move his hips. And that was very fast indeed. Sirius might have been out of practice, but he definitely knew what he was doing. She’d asked him to fuck her and that’s precisely what he did, better than anyone else ever had by a very wide margin. His cock pumped into her tightness over and over again, his hips bouncing off of her arse with every thrust. This was what Hermione had wanted, had always wanted, even before she suspected Sirius was the man to give it to her. True to both this position and his animagus form, he was fucking her like a dog fucked a bitch in heat. And she supposed that’s exactly what they were at the moment, especially considering how desperate she’d been for this.

The swift and deep fucking was all Hermione could have hoped for and more, and her body responded. She screamed out at the top of her lungs when her orgasm hit, taking full advantage of the empty house and not restraining herself at all. Either Sirius had been deliberately holding on until he knew she’d gotten off or her already tight cunt muscles squeezing him even tighter was more than he could handle, because he grunted and began to fill her up with his cum before she’d even finished. That was perfect as far as Hermione was concerned. Feeling him shoot off inside of her was the best way possible to end her first time with him. No dog would ever stop fucking his bitch until he’d given her his sperm, after all.

“I hope you weren’t hoping for a marathon,” Sirius said moments later, after he’d pulled his cock out of her. “I could barely contain myself, especially not once I was inside you. That was definitely the tightest fit I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you,” she said, smirking to herself. Most women would probably be offended by such a statement, but she took a sort of pride in hearing Sirius say she was the tightest of all his previous lovers. It was an exhaustive list, after all. “It was exactly what I needed. I wanted you to fuck me, and you did.” Did he ever!

“I’m sure it’ll only get better once we’ve done it some more, and I’ve gotten back to my old self,” he said confidently. A hard fuck better than the one he’d just given her? There was a thought. “But in the meantime, I think you’ve got a wolf ready for more.”

Hermione rolled over onto her back, anxious to see if Sirius was telling the truth. Sure enough, Remus was hard once more. Perfect timing.

“Are you ready for more this quickly?” Remus asked. “If you need some time, I completely understand.”

Even at a time like this, her former professor was considerate to a fault. She found it endearing, but there was no need for him to worry. “Get over here and fuck me, wolf.”

Sirius climbed off of the bed and Remus took his place, ready to fill in for his friend and make sure their witch got everything she needed. Unlike her dog, her wolf didn’t make any requests or demands of her. “How do you want it?” he asked her.

Hermione tapped her lip for a moment, considering. There were all sorts of interesting positions she’d read about and was curious to try. In the end though, she decided to go with the most common of them all. “Give me missionary,” she said. It was one of only two positions she’d done before tonight, but none of those previous times had been with Remus. “I want to see how it feels when it’s a real man on top of me.”

Remus smiled and got on top of her, taking his cock in hand and carefully guiding it into position. He slowly inserted himself inside of her, and groaned as he pushed further forward into her. He wasn’t slow in the way her previous lovers had been though, because there was no hesitance in anything he was doing. Remus had the bad habit of thinking too little of himself and doubting his own worth in many situations, but that didn’t seem to apply in the bedroom. He didn’t fuck her with the same intensity that Sirius just had, but that didn’t seem to be his style. 

Where Sirius was all about frantically snapping his hips into her as quickly as he could, Remus focused on steadily thrusting his cock into her as deeply as he could, finding the proper angle that hit just the right spots inside of her to draw the loudest groans, and repeating that precise motion as consistently as he could. It was a more intellectual approach, and it set Hermione off in a completely different but no less powerful way. She loved the animalistic pounding from Sirius, but she loved this analytical approach from Remus as well. She couldn’t decide which she preferred, and then smiled when she realized she didn’t need to choose because she could experience them both. What a lucky witch she was.

Since he wasn’t fucking her with the reckless abandon Sirius had, her time with Remus lasted considerably longer. He kept working his cock back and forth inside of her at a steady pace, always pushing deep into her and hitting that one spot that felt REALLY good. It helped that he didn’t neglect her clit in his routine either. He had her moaning and screaming early on in the process, and the longer it went on the more her pleasure built higher and higher. While part of her wanted this to go on as long as possible, preferably all night, the logical side of her vaunted brain realized her body wouldn’t be able to take such focused and sustained pleasure for too long.

He drove her to her second orgasm of the night, but kept on going during and after her screaming climax. His hips kept pumping and his cock kept pushing into her long after she’d come down from her high and settled back in. Just when she was beginning to plead with him to give her over stimulated body a break, he stilled on top of her, groaned into her ear and began to fill her with his semen just as Sirius had.

“God,” Hermione moaned moments later, after her wolf had finished and pulled out of her. Sirius had rejoined them on the bed, and the two men lay on either side of her. “I can’t remember the last time I felt so exhausted.”

“But it’s a good exhausted, right?” Remus wanted to know.

“The best,” she said, smiling at him and rubbing his hairy chest. “I can’t believe you two made me wait so long for this.”

“A mistake I, for one, won’t be repeating,” Sirius said from behind her. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. “From now on, I plan to fuck you as often as you’ll let me. You’re going to get tired of me before long, I promise you.”

“Don’t count on that,” she said. “I’ve had plenty of time to come up with all sorts of fantasies since you two kept looking but not touching. We’ll be busy for months just trying to work through my list.”

“With your brain, I can only imagine what we have in store,” Remus said, grinning at her. “But as for now, I’m afraid this tired old wolf needs his rest.”

And rest they did. The two men sandwiched Hermione on either side, Remus hugging her front while Sirius pressed against her back. It was a tight fit, the three of them squeezing in so close together in the bed, but Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept so well.


	2. A Nice Day for a Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month in, and Hermione and her men are getting more adventurous by the day.

“It’s been a month and I still can’t believe how good a cocksucker you are,” Sirius said with a groan. “I swear you get better every single day!”

Hermione would have smiled at the man she affectionately referred to as her dog, but her mouth was full of his cock and she wasn’t about to relinquish it even for a second. She had a one-track mind once she had the cock of either her dog or her wolf (or preferably both) within reach, and she was heedless of much else. That Grimmauld Place was currently filled with their friends didn’t make her any more cautious. It actually only made it hotter for her.

That was something she’d discovered over the past month. Being fucked by either or both of her real men was pleasurable enough, but doing so when there was a risk of being caught turned her on in ways she’d never expected. Sirius had been more than up for anything and everything she suggested, fucking her in Knockturn Alley, flipping up her skirt to eat her out on the couch while they were visiting her parents and doing whatever else she had in mind without a second of hesitation. Remus had taken more coaxing, especially at first, but she was always able to tempt him with her body and bend him to her will eventually. Her dog and her wolf were always ready to indulge in whatever sexual fantasy did it for her at that particular moment.

This one wasn’t as exhibitionist or public as some of the things they’d gotten up to in the last month but she was still having a blast. Part of that was the simple pleasure of being spit roasted. She’d been in this position plenty of times in recent weeks but having her men fucking her from either end never failed to get her going. Remus’ long cock thrust into her from behind, his hips smacking against her arse and rocking her body forward. Sirius thrust his own hips forward as well, forcing his cock even deeper into her mouth. The old friends had gotten quite good at doing this together, working in tandem and alternating their thrusts to keep the pounding coming from either end constantly. They knew exactly how to give it to her by now, fucking away at the witch they shared and giving her everything she needed.

Sirius’ hands grabbed onto her hair, threatening to mess it up and leave her with more work to do before she could think about going back down to the party, but she didn’t care about that. He was welcome to mess up her hair if it meant he kept stuffing her mouth full of his massive cock, the thickest she’d ever taken. He was constantly active throughout, tugging on her hair and rocking his hips forward to force his cock down ever deeper. She still gave him her best, using her tongue on him and fondling his bollocks, but this had turned into more of a facefuck than a blowjob at this point. That was just fine with her. She enjoyed showing her men what a good little cocksucker she was, but she also enjoyed having them force their cocks down her throat and roughly claiming her mouth for themselves.

Remus was hard at work on the other end, fucking her with his long dick that hit deeper inside of her than anyone or anything else ever had. Her wolf was the more considerate of her two lovers but her favorite moments were when she managed to get him so worked up that he stopped being gentle and fucked the hell out of her, and he had reached that point right now. He was slamming his hips against her hard, and he had even started to smack her arse. Both of her men knew how much she loved to be spanked and spanked hard, hard enough to turn her bum red, and that’s just what Remus was doing now. Usually it was Sirius who gleefully swatted her arse whenever he had the opportunity, so getting it from Remus instead was a rare treat for her. Her wolf wasn’t holding back either. When he got properly motivated and threw himself into what he was doing he had more physical strength in his body than Sirius, and with his hand swinging through the air and crashing down onto her arse he was going to make it difficult for her to sit down after he was done. That was exactly what she wanted, of course.

Hermione couldn’t have been happier. Between her dog fucking her face and her wolf shagging her hard on the other end, she had everything she could ever ask for. She was one lucky witch indeed. What could possibly make this day any better?

“Hermione?” There was a knock on the door, and all three lovers froze at the sound of Mrs. Weasley’s voice. “Hermione, are you in there, dear?”

Hermione looked up into the face of Sirius, whose cock was still buried down her throat. He should probably pull out of her mouth so she could actually respond, but he didn’t seem eager to give her mouth up for even a second. His hands remained fisted in her bushy hair and he showed no signs of letting go, and to be honest she didn’t really want him to. They reached an unspoken understanding, and he smirked down at her.

“No, she’s not, Molly,” Sirius said. “I think she mentioned something about needing to get off of her feet and relax.”

Hermione let out an involuntary snort that was thankfully muffled by his cock. She was off of her feet, true enough, but she certainly wouldn’t call this relaxing. The old rogue shared a smile with her.

“Oh, okay, Sirius,” Ron’s mother said. “She said she was going to help me with the cake, but of course I don’t want to bother the dear if she’s not feeling well. Is she sick, do you know?”

“Oh, I think she’ll be just fine,” Sirius answered. “She looked like she just needed to get down on her knees for a bit.” Hermione shook her head at him, which did all kinds of very interesting things when her lips were wrapped around his cock. If he wanted to get playful, she could do the same. Remus wasn’t free from her playful retaliation either, even though he’d remained silent and still (though he hadn’t pulled his cock out of her.) She wiggled her hips against him, getting some movement going again. They weren’t fucking at anywhere close to full force, of course; that would have gotten them caught in no time flat. But even the more moderate, careful spit roasting they were now enjoying was pretty spectacular, greatly enhanced by an oblivious Mrs. Weasley standing on the other side of the door and carrying on a conversation with Sirius while his cock was down Hermione’s throat.

“Her knees, Sirius?” Mrs. Weasley repeated, sounding confused. “Don’t you mean her back?”

“Her back, yes, of course,” he said easily. His voice sounded completely casual even while he was receiving a blowjob, which showed just how much practice he’d had at having adventurous sex and talking his way out of sticky situations. “That’s what I meant.”

“Well, I’ll leave her to it then. Maybe I can pull Ginny into helping. Send Hermione my way if you see her, won’t you?” Mrs. Weasley asked. “I know she wanted to see the recipe.”

“I’ll be sure to pass her along,” he said, winking at Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley’s feet led her away from the door and back down the stairs, and as soon as the sound of her feet trailed off the threesome on the bed got back to fucking in earnest. Hermione started bobbing her head on Sirius’ cock again, and he of course got back into the swing of things by pumping his hips and fucking her face just like he’d been doing before the unexpected knock on the door. Remus was slower to dive back in, but once he did it didn’t take him long to build back up to the same level of intensity he’d been at previously. Nearly being caught hadn’t thrown any of them off of their game. They were only more excited to get back to the fucking while their friends all went about their business downstairs, none the wiser about what the three of them were up to in the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place.

“Did you get the message, Hermione?” Sirius asked. She didn’t dignify him with any sort of response but just focused on sucking and fucking, or more accurately on being fucked from both ends. Her two men went back to sliding their cocks in and out of her, Sirius doing her best to make her gag around his thick dick while Remus gave her the fucking that only he and his long penis could give her.

“We really should try and finish up soon,” said Remus, ever the voice of reason among their triad. Well, he tried to be the voice of reason at least. They made it hard on him to try and keep them in line, and far more often it was her and Sirius who got him to cross over and join them in their debauchery. “The longer we take, the more likely it is that someone else will notice all three of us are missing and put two and two together.”

“I guess you should fuck her harder then, Moony,” Sirius said. “You know our good little girl can’t get off unless she’s getting fucked nice and hard.” Hermione moaned and wiggled her hips against Remus, hoping it would be enough to get across the point that she very much agreed with what Sirius was saying.

“And what about you, Sirius?” Remus asked. “I’ve seen you fuck her face before, and you’re capable of much more.” Hermione could hear the challenge in his voice, and it thrilled her. She knew what her two men could do once they got competitive with each other like this, and it never failed to make her toes curl.

“You have a point, Remus,” Sirius said in agreement. “I guess I should start taking this seriously.”

He’d been fucking her mouth pretty roughly already, but now he showed that he was indeed equipped to go at a higher speed. Sirius started forcing his cock all the way down her throat and holding it there, to the point that even Hermione with all the practice she’d had in the last month couldn’t help but gag around it. Her gagging didn’t mean she wanted him to stop though. She loved when he got like this, when he and Remus took the gloves off and treated her more like a whore than a lover. And Sirius knew her well enough by now to know that, so he didn’t let go of her hair and didn’t let her back off of his cock even as she gagged and her eyes teared up.

Remus was no gentler on the other end. He put his hands on her hips and started to really saw his cock in and out of her. There were no traces of her kind former professor evident in him right now. This wasn’t even how he usually treated her as an adult, where he knew and accepted her as a woman and a lover but still treated her delicately. He was a gentle man by nature and a considerate lover, but this was the wolf in him rising to the forefront. He was fucking her like she was his bitch and he wanted to claim her as his own. That was just how she liked it, though of course he didn’t have any need to claim her as she was already his. She belonged to him and Sirius and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Neither of them had anything to prove but she was more than happy to accept the harsh spit roast they thrust upon her. Hermione’s body was rocked between the two men and their pounding cocks, and the rough pressure of one cock shoved down her throat and another thrust deep inside of her pussy was doing exactly what it was intended to do. If Remus was worried about them getting back downstairs before anyone else stumbled in on them, she was soon about to do her part.

Hermione saw stars as she came on Lupin’s cock, but her scream was plugged up by the other dick that was down her throat. That was a stroke of luck because she didn’t think she would have been able to keep her voice down even knowing that most of her friends were downstairs and would have been able to hear her. They hadn’t locked the door or put up any silencing spells, and that was deliberate on their part. It was all about the risk factor. If there wasn’t any chance for them to be discovered, where was the fun, the thrill of sneaking off to have sex in the middle of a party? They’d very nearly been caught more than once, and it was only a matter of time until it happened. Hermione was almost looking forward to that inevitable day. It honestly would have been pretty exciting if someone had walked in and witnessed her in the throes of orgasm while being spit roasted by her two men. But no one entered and no one came knocking, so the thrill of tempting fate and risking discovery would continue for another day.

Their increased intensity had succeeded in getting Hermione off, and it also sent them spiraling towards their own ends. It was Sirius who approached his end first out of the two men, which wasn’t much of a surprise. He’d always been the one who pushed full-speed ahead towards whatever he wanted and did not resist pleasure when it was within his grasp, and that was doubly true after his years in Azkaban. He was going to keep going until he found it, until he came down her throat. That wasn’t what Hermione wanted this time though. She’d swallowed his cum many times before and would do it again many times in the future, but she had a different idea right now. She knew he was close, so if she wanted to put her plan into action she needed to act fast, before it was too late. 

She put her hands over his and pulled hard. He was physically stronger than her and could have held on if he really wanted to, but he recognized that she wanted him to pull back and did so. He let go of her hair and allowed her to pull her mouth off of his cock.

“I hope you’ve got a good reason for stopping me from cumming down your throat, young lady,” he said with mock sternness.

“Oh, I do,” she assured him before looking back over her shoulder at Remus, who was continuing to thrust away inside of her. “Wolfie, are you close to cumming?”

“Yes,” he said. His voice was strained and he was obviously exerting himself quite a bit. She wondered if he might have cum already if he hadn’t realized she had something special in mind. Maybe he was holding himself back, willing himself no to cum so he could see what she wanted from him.

“How close?” she pressed.

“Extremely,” he said.

“Good. Pull your cock out.”

He did so with a groan, and she crawled away from them both and slid down onto her knees in front of the bed.

“Give it all to me,” she demanded. She beckoned for them both to stand up in front of her, and they quickly complied. “I want you to cover my face. Fucking _cover_ it, do you hear me?”

“You heard the lady, Remus,” Sirius said, grabbing his cock and stroking it in front of her face as he planted his feet to her left. “We don’t want to let her down, do we?”

“Never,” Lupin said, shaking his head and standing to her right. “She’s our special lady, and we need to give her whatever she asks for.”

“What I want right now is to covered in your cum, and I’m not asking, I’m demanding,” she said. “So stop talking about it and fucking _do_ it already!”

Their hands, which had been stroking towards the completion they’d been on the cusp of reaching before she’d stopped them, sped up now. They were both desperate to cum, and not just because they’d been denied earlier. Their words might have been teasing and playful but they really did want to make her happy and give her what she wanted. They’d made it their personal mission to fulfill every last desire and request she made of them and make sure she was never unsatisfied at the end of a sexual encounter. They hadn’t failed her yet, and they weren’t going to fail her now either.

Sirius came first, catching the left side of her forehead and arcing past her eye, across her nose and all the way down onto her lips. Her wolf came just moments after his best friend, and whereas Sirius had carved out a trail across her face, Remus focused all on one area. He hit her right cheek over and over again with spurt after spurt of cum, absolutely covering the lower right side of her face. It ran down her chin and near her neck.

“How was that?” Sirius asked. “Did we meet your lofty expectations, madam?”

“Definitely,” she said. She wished she had a mirror to look at herself, but she could feel how drenched in cum she was. She loved it. It was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up before she returned to the party happening downstairs, but it was well worth it.

“We made quite a mess of you,” Remus said. “Do you want me to clean you up?”

“Not yet,” she said, shaking her head. She liked feeling the cum there, and she wasn’t ready to give it up just yet. “I’ll clean you two up first.”

She licked both of their cocks clean, and then licked them some more, going well past cleaning and into gratuitous swipes of her tongue across their shafts and cock heads. She kept going until Remus tapped her on the head.

“If you keep that up I’m going to get erect again,” he said. “And while ordinarily I would have no problem with that, we do have a party to return to.”

Hermione reluctantly stopped licking at the cocks of her men, but that didn’t mean she was done having her fun just yet. There was so much cum covering her face that she had an ample amount to spread around, and that’s just what she did. She ran her fingers through the sticky mess they’d made of her face and spread the cum down her neck and to her breasts. She massaged a liberal amount of it into her breasts and on her nipples, and then she went even farther down her body, rubbing more of it across her flat stomach.

“Thanks for the treat,” she said, grinning up at her men from her knees. “I can always count on you to take care of me.”

Sirius was about to respond, but they heard voices approaching, and approaching quickly.

“You’re sure you saw Hermione heading to the master bedroom?” It was Harry!

“Yes, I’m sure,” Ginny said. “Mum said she wanted the recipe, but you know how bad she is with writing things down. The only way you can learn is by actually watching her do it, so let’s just—“

The door opened, and in stepped Harry, Ginny as well as Ron. The two groups of three just stared at each other for a moment, and it took them a little bit for the absurdity of the situation to settle in.

“Uh, hi, Harry,” Sirius said. “Everything at the party going well?”

“Not bad,” Harry said, nodding at his godfather. “Everyone seems to be having a good time. Though not as good a time as you three, from the looks of it.”

Harry seemed to be taking it all in stride, maybe because he knew both Sirius and Hermione better than just about anyone else on earth did. Ron, on the other hand, was blushing as red as his hair and refusing to look at any of them. This had to be incredibly awkward for him, seeing the girl he’d fancied for years kneeling on the floor between two older wizards while covered in their cum.

The most interesting reaction was Ginny’s though, and it was her who Hermione found herself watching the closest. The two women locked eyes, and Ginny observed her cum-covered face with a curious eye. Hermione hadn’t been bothered to be found out; it was bound to happen eventually, and she felt a secret thrill in knowing that her three closest friends would always remember this scene, this moment where they’d stumbled in on their supposedly boring bookworm friend covered in cum.

Ginny gave her a thumbs up and grinned mischievously, and Hermione giggled and returned the thumbs up.

“Never knew you’d be the type, Remus,” Ginny said. “I mean, everyone knows Sirius is as horny as it gets, no offense--”

“None taken,” Sirius interjected. On the contrary, he looked and sounded proud at Ginny’s description of him.

“And I’ve known for years that Hermione isn’t nearly as innocent as most people think she is, but you, Remus? I never would have imagined that you’d be the ‘cum across a girl’s face in the middle of a party’ type of guy.”

“Neither did I,” Lupin said. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose and there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Of the three of them, he was the only one who showed any signs of embarrassment at being caught. “But what can I say? Hermione brings out the wolf in me.” Hermione and Ginny both giggled at that, but Ron had a different objection to make.

“Wait, why’d you say you’ve known Hermione isn’t innocent?” he said, looking at Ginny. “I never would have expected anything like, like _this_ from her!”

“That’s because you have no imagination, Ron,” Ginny said. “Just one of the many reasons the two of you would never have worked out.”

“Hey, what’s _that_ supposed to mean?” he said. Then he started looking back and forth between Harry and Ginny suspiciously. “Don’t tell me you two have been doing this kind of thing!”

“What Harry and I get up to on our own time is none of your business, Ronnie,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

“Or what the two of you get up to with Luna whenever she’s not on an expedition,” Hermione muttered. It was supposed to be under her breath and not loud enough for anyone (namely Ron) to hear, but his eyes snapped to her face for the first time, revealing that she’d failed. He was so flabbergasted by what she’d just said that he didn’t even seem to notice the cum covering her face anymore.

“ _What?!_ ” he spluttered, but Harry nudged him none too gently out of the room.

“Come on, Ron,” Harry said. “Let’s give them some time to, uh, clean up,” Ginny followed them both out of the door, but not before she shot Hermione an annoyed look.

“Thanks for spilling the beans on Luna,” she said sarcastically. “Now it’s only a matter of time before my mum finds out, and that’s going to be a _real_ fun conversation.”

“Sorry,” Hermione said, and she actually was. “I didn’t mean for it to slip out.” When Ginny still looked displeased, she decided to try and lighten the mood. “Would it help at all if I walk back down to the party without wiping the cum off of my face? That would give your mum something else to talk about, right?” That did the trick. Ginny snorted and shook her head, grinning despite herself. 

“Careful,” the redhead said. “I just might take you up on that.” She rapped her fingers on the door, and then she was gone.

“Well, that was fun,” Sirius said. He clapped his hands and reached for his wand. “Now let’s clean up, shall we? I’ve got a party to host.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
